Emma Malfoy and the Decision of the Sides
by Jaspercat
Summary: Emma is thought to be the next Malfoy to become a Slytherin. She would carry on the Malfoy tradition. But not all is well when the hat cries out Gryffindor.
1. Setting off

Chapter 1 Setting off  
  
''Please, mum, I...I don't want to go.'' Emma pleaded. Mrs Malfoy sighed as she studied her daughter. ''We have already discussed this, you must go. You must learn how to use and control your magic.'', She said. ''Now, are all your things ready?'' Emma answered glumly, '' the house elves took it all down stairs.''. Her mother placed a hand on her shoulder and kissed her daughters forehead. ''I'll see you downstairs, OK?'' With that, Mrs Malfoy swept out of the bedroom, leaving Emma alone.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Emma entered the dining room to find her parents and her brother already having breakfast. Her fathers face was hidden behind a copy of the daily prophet, a cup of coffee in his hand. Draco, Emma's thirteen year old brother seemed to have been in deep thought before noticing his sister's presence. Emma sat down next to him and a bowl of cereal appeared in front of her. Draco looked at Emma with cold, grey eyes. His white blond hair was neatly combed back and his mouth had curled into a sneer, he was much like his father. ''Morning Emenem,'' He said. Though his voice was cold, Emma knew he meant well. ''Morning Draco, mum...dad.'' Emma said. Her mother smiled warmly while her father merely nodded. 'GIT' Emma thought. ''Looking forward to Hogwarts?'' Draco asked. Emma shook her head sadly, and then stared at her brother wide- eyed. She was sure she saw what looked like sympathy in his eyes. Suddenly, Mr Malfoy rose from his seat. ''Time you should be leaving,'' He muttered. '' I'll see you out.''  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
''I'll miss you mum, dad.'' Emma said, as her and Draco's trunks were carried towards the limo by the house elves. Emma hugged her mother, not wanting to let go. She had never been away from her mother more than a day in her entire life and now she going to Hogwarts for nearly a year. Her father only shook his daughters hand; OK maybe Emma wouldn't miss him. Draco stepped forward. He shook his father's hand and hugged his mother. Mrs Malfoy took Draco aside and looked right into his eyes, and said, ''Make sure you get yourself and Emma on the train alright, OK?'' Draco rolled his eyes. ''Yes, I will make sure myself and Emma get on the train.'' He said as if he had been asked if he had cleaned his room. Mrs Malfoy replied sternly, ''Draco, I am serious! You're the older brother and your sibling is extremely nervous about Hogwarts, and your father and I will not be there for her to come to. You have much more responsibility now. Promise me you will take care of her no matter what.'' Draco paused to study his mothers pleading face. ''Fine, I promise.'' He said.  
  
AN: Sorry it's short, I'll try to make my next chapter longer, please review! 


	2. Meet the enemy

Dedicated to Pussin Boots who sent me my first ever review on F.F.N. ENJOY!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Meet the enemy  
  
''Hurry, Emenen, or we'll be late!'' Draco said, as himself and Emma both entered Kings Cross Station. Emma looked around the platforms. 'How on earth do you get on platform nine and three quarters?' She thought. Emma had never seen her older brother off when he went on the train before, so she didn't know how to get on the platform. Jasper meowed in his cage. Jasper was Emma's five-month-old kitten which her father grudgingly bought her. He said an owl would be more elegant and sophisticated, but Mrs Malfoy reminded him that she could use both Draco's owl the school owls for letters, and soon persuaded him to buy the beautiful kitten. ''Over here'' Draco called. Emma followed him to a brick wall which separated platform nine and ten. ''What do you do?'' She asked. Draco smirked and he pushed his sister through the wall. Emma fell onto the floor, of another platform. ''Merlin! '' She cried. She quickly stood. Jasper mewed at her as if saying 'Are you OK?' Emma gasped as Draco appeared. ''What the heck just happened? '' She asked. Draco ignored her. Emma stared open mouthed at the ruby red train. Smoke poured out of its black funnel. Emma was impressed. ''ALL ABOARD!'' a man shouted. Time to board the train.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Emma placed her trunk in an over-head luggage carrier in the train's corridor. The train began to move. They must be leaving the station. She took Jasper in her hands before putting his cage beside the trunk. '' We're on our way to Hogwarts'' Emma told her kitten, as they made their way to find a compartment. ''Mew'' Was her reply. All the compartments seemed to be full with kids all heading to Hogwarts. Emma approached the last compartment. She peered through the glass to see three people inside. There were two boys and a girl who each looked around Draco's age. The girl had bushy, brown hair and warm brown eyes. One of the boys had bright red hair and freckles. The other boy had messy black hair. He wore round glasses which covered his bright green eyes. Emma couldn't help but note how cute he looked as she pulled open the door. ''Hi, would you mind if I sit in here? Everywhere else is full.'' Emma asked. The brown-haired girl smiled and said ''Of course, come in.'' Emma gave a little smile of gratitude as she sat next to her, across from the two boys. ''I'm Hermione Granger.'' The girl said, ''that's Ron Weasley,'' she indicated to the red-haired boy, who nodded a hello and took a drink of pumpkin juice, ''and that's Harry Potter.'' She indicated to the black-haired boy, who grinned and said ''Hi'' Emma pondered on that name for a moment, it sounded familiar before realizing she had not introduced herself. ''I'm Emma Malfoy.'' Emma said. The red-haired boy, Ron, choked on his juice, and cried ''MALFOY?'' ''That's right, why?'' Emma asked. Hermione narrowed her eyes, ''Your not related to Draco Malfoy, are you?'' Emma, clearly confused, said ''Yes, he's my older brother,'' She paused. ''Do you know him?'' Ron muttered something under his breath that sounded like ''stupid git'' ''Excuse me?'' Emma said, shocked. Harry Potter narrowed his eyes at her and asked, ''you're his little sister?'' Emma nodded. Harry's eyes widened, ''I had no idea he had a sister.'' ''Well, he does, that's me. Are you in his classes? Are you four friends?'' Ron snorted. ''We share classes, but he's definitely NOT our friend!'' he said Hermione had been studying Emma, trying to see if she looked like a Malfoy. Emma had the trademark light, blonde- silvery hair. But her eyes were not stormy grey, but baby blue. Emma didn't have a smirk on her face or a piercing stare. She seemed very polite and friendly She didn't completely fit as a Malfoy family member. ''To be honest, I'm not really like those from my fathers side, I guess me and Draco are from my mothers side of the family, we're not evil or anything.'' Emma said, noticing the odd looks she was getting. ''Not evil! Your brother is definitely evil, he's our enemy at school.'' Ron snapped. ''He calls Hermione a mudblood; he calls me a weasel and calls Harry the boy-who-lived-to-write- autographs! '' Harry gave him a nudge in the ribs, and told him quietly to shut up. ''Never mind him,'' Harry said to Emma. ''But it is true. Your brother does say those things.'' Emma felt angry. How dare her brother say those awful things about others. ''I must apologise on Draco's behalf, I never knew.'' Emma said softly. Harry and Hermione smiled, ''Forget about it, it's not your fault'' Hermione sighed. Ron, during this time, had begun staring daggers at the hills outside. ''Every Malfoy is the same,'' he mumbled. ''Rich, power- hungry, arrogant, selfish, annoying little twits, she'll be like that some day.'' Emma gasped at his words. Hermione's eyes hardened as she said to Ron, ''don't be so judgemental! What about Harry? Look what he's got as a family and he's nothing like them, is he?'' Ron pondered on this for a moment and stayed silent. ''maybe I should go to another compartment.'' Emma muttered. Harry and Hermione nodded sadly. But before Emma could reach the door, someone opened it from the outside. Draco appeared. ''Well, hello Pott...hey! What are you doing here?'' he snapped at Emma. Emma glared at her brother, remembering the name-calling. ''It's called 'just leaving', '' she said coldly. Draco let her pass through the door with only an angered look. He turned to Crabbe and Goyle and told them to take her to their compartment. ''I'll be there in a few minutes'' he said.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Emma spent the remainder of the trip stuck in Draco and his fellow slytherins' compartment. She was grateful when the train began to slow to a halt in Hogsmeade Station.  
  
A.N. Hi! Hope you enjoyed this new chapter! I'll write some more soon. 


	3. The Sorting

The trip across the lake was breathtaking. The castle stood proudly, the lights shining making it stand out beside the darkness of the night. The water swayed back and forth hitting the boats. Emma stared in awe along with the other first years. Hagrid pointed out the places pupils are safe to swim in and persuaded the giant squid to show one of its huge tentacles.  
  
For a few moments Emma forgot about her brother AND the extremely cute guy, Harry. After the boat ride, she and the other first years were led up to the entrance of the castle.  
  
Hagrid knocked on the big doors.  
  
BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!  
  
The doors opened slowly and a stern-looking witch appeared.  
  
''New firs' years, Professor McGonagall.'' Hagrid said to her.  
  
The professor nodded and motioned the group of pupils to follow her. She led them into a huge hall which Emma assumed was the Entrance Hall. They stopped at another door. There, the professor turned to face them.  
  
She said, ''Welcome to Hogwarts. In a moment you will all pass through these doors and you will then be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin,'' she stopped to take in a breath.  
  
Emma had heard of the houses before, her parents and Draco had told her about them for years. Her father had pride in the name of 'Malfoy'because of their history and of the fact that every member of their family, past and present, that ever went to Hogwarts was in Slytherin. Emma once asked what would happen if she got sorted into another house. Mr Malfoy refused to answer such a stupid question,  
  
''No one, I repeat, no one in this family will ever be in another house, never ask idiotic questions again!'' he had said.  
  
Mrs Malfoy comforted her daughter saying it didn't matter what house she was put in, she would always be loved.  
  
Draco had been a lot more 'straight to the point'.  
  
/ / Flashback / / ''If you were put in Slytherin father would love you forever,'' Draco said to Emma when she was eight, ''If you were put in Ravenclaw father would be disgusted with you, if you were dropped in Hufflepuff father would refuse to talk to you and you'd be out the manor before your seventeen, and if you were in Gryffindor...''  
  
''Yes?'' Emma asked eagerly.  
  
Draco smirked. '' if you were sorted into Gryffindor,'' he continued growing more and more quiet causing Emma to lean in closer to hear him. '' father would disown you.''  
  
Emma gasped. Disown was one word she feared. The thought of being on your own with no family to help you was terrifying.  
  
Draco continued, clearly enjoying scaring his little sister, ''Father would put you in a poor muggle orphanage and you would never hear of the magical world again.'' Emma cried and Draco left feeling he had done enough damage for one day.  
  
/ / End of flashback / /  
  
Emma came out of her day dream when she noticed the professor had gone on talking. She was embarrassed to note she had not heard a word the lady said and only caught the end of the lecture.  
  
'' Follow me to the sorting,'' McGonagall sniffed.  
  
The doors to the next room hung open to reveal a huge room the size of a quidditch pitch. Four long tables lay along the stone floor and another table at the far end. The first four tables seated pupils, at the last table sat all the staff.  
  
Professor McGonagall led up the middle with all the new first years following.  
  
As Emma looked round she saw Draco smiling at looking...  
  
'Proud?' Emma thought, 'why does he look proud?'  
  
Having another search, Emma saw Harry, Ron and Hermione. They were looking at her as well. Harry and Hermione smiled and Hermione gave a little wave, Ron merely stared.  
  
They gathered at the foot of the staff table where a stool was. On it sat a musty, old wizard hat. 'Do we need to pull a potato out of it?' Emma wondered.  
  
Professor McGonagall pulled out a list of names and said ''When I call your name, come up here and I will place the sorting hat on your head and you will go to your house table. Blackmore Lorna.''  
  
A young girl walked up to the stool. The sorting hat was placed on her head.  
  
A little mouth opened on the rim,  
  
''Gryffindor!'' it yelled.  
  
The table on the far left burst into applause and the girl ran towards her new house. Emma noticed Harry and his friends were at that table.  
  
Next was ''Brooks Yasman''.  
  
''Slytherin!'' the hat called.  
  
The table Draco was at exploded with cheers and applause.  
  
This continued for several minutes, different people separating to go into houses. Finally, Emma was called.  
  
''Malfoy, Emma.'' Professor McGonagall announced.  
  
Emma hesitantly approached the stool and the hat fell over her eyes. Moments later, a little voice started whispering in her ear.  
  
''Ah, yet again another Malfoy comes to sorted. Let's have a look...'' the voice said. ''Mm, ok, right. Easy, young lady I have decided what house you best suit. GRYFFINDOR!''  
  
The table on the far left cheered once again and the hat was lifted off of Emma's head. But even through the loud noises of the Gryffindors, nothing could block out...  
  
''WHAT!'' cried out a furious voice.  
  
Emma looked around to see her brother standing at his table and he looked angry.  
  
A.N. Sorry I took a while updating this, I've been working on my other story's, so please forgive me. Also, I'm wondering if I should dump this story since I don't know if it appeals to anyone. I will definitely do a couple more chapters of this story, but after that, who knows?  
  
Please review! 


	4. The First Decision

The entire hall stared at Draco as he stormed down to the teachers table.

The head teacher, Professor Albus Dumbledore, stood from his seat.

''Settle down, Mr Malfoy.'' Dumbledore said. The students began to murmur.

''who's he?''

''What's happening?''

''the blonde boy looks cute...''

Draco grabbed the sorting hat with one hand and using his free hand he pointed an accusing finger at the headmaster.

''Listen you!'' Draco snarled. ''You re-sort my sister _right now_ or I'm going to take you outside and let the squid deal with you!''

Everyone in the hall, even the teachers gasped; He had threatened the headmaster. Dumbledore's eyes peered over his spectacles and gave Draco a firm and cold look, which Draco returned.

''Mr Malfoy, I must advise you to think about the consequences of your manner of speech before letting your disrespectable tongue utter ghastly threats.''

Malfoy swore at him, causing all to freeze in fear, dreading the headmaster's reaction.

But the headmaster gave no shock or anger to the outburst and merely suggested ''we sit down and settle this like adults.''.

He led Emma, Draco, Snape and McGonagall out of the hall and up to his office leaving the rest of the school to

Emma and Draco took seats in front of Dumbledore's desk. After pacing three or four times, Dumbledore faced them. ''I am aware you, Mr Malfoy are displeased with the outcome of your sisters sorting.''

''Damn straight!'' Draco growled.

''Mind your language, Draco!'' Emma said shrilly. ''We've been brought up better than to be rude to adults!''

Draco ignored her, ''so,'' he began, ''when are you going to re-sort her?''

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows. ''I beg your pardon?''

''Well, she can't exactly stay in Gryffindor, can she?'' Draco tried to reason.

Dumbledore shook his head. ''If Emma wishes to be re-sorted, we will re-sort her. But if she doesn't, she will go to Gryffindor.''

Everyone turned to Emma.

Emma opened her mouth but closed it after realizing this was no easy decision. On one hand, if she chose to be re-sorted, she would get a chance to get into Slytherin and please her father. But on the other hand, the hat told her she belonged in Gryffindor. Would she want to turn her back on what she really was to please her father who has been horrible to her since she was born? Then there was Draco. They had never been very close but Emma knew how much it would mean to him if she went into Slytherin. Finally, her mother. The person she loved most in the entire world. She would want Emma to be where she belonged, even if it meant ending the 'All-Malfoys-in-Slytherin tradition.

''I want to be in Gryffindor.'' Emma said at last.

Dumbledore and McGonagall smiled at her. Snape let out a relived sigh, why, she didn't know...

Draco just stared at her. His mouth was open slightly, eye's big showing shock.

Emma suddenly felt terrible. She wanted him to be happy for her for choosing and not being afraid but no-one can always get what they want.

Draco finally came to his senses and took in a big shaky breath, ''fine...'' he said, ''ok...''

With that, he left.

McGonagall placed a comforting hand on Emma's shoulder. ''He'll get over it...'' she said. ''Come on. I'll take you to the Gryffindor Common room.''

They left the office, saying goodbye to the headmaster. They were walking down the corridors of Hogwarts, but Emma felt so bad, she never even gave a second glance at the fantastic sights the school had to offer.

AN. Ok, I am planning on leaving this story because I doubt it's going anywhere so this is probably the last chapter. If I feel like it in the future I might write another. I'm not lazy or anything but I'm not as keen of continuing as I was before...


	5. Rumours and Roommates

AN ok I've had some time and I think I'll continue…just a bit, I hate leaving stories unfinished so I'd better break the habit.

Anonymous said: YOU BETTER GO ON OR ELSE! I AM NOT KIDDING!

Answer: okokokokokokok, I'm not much of a joker either, hee hee, yeah I am…Thanks for the review

Pussin Boots said: What! Well, I guess it is our decision, but write on your description that it is discontinued. Because who what people to read it ad then, after they REALLY REALLY like it, find out that it was stopped... Oh well...

Answer: well that's true, but I'm giving it another shot, hope you like it and thanks for the review!

The Iviest said: Goody goody. Keep it up. Plze

Answer: ok, thanks!

Anyway, on with the story,

Chapter 5

McGonagall stopped at a portrait of a rather, ahem, _fat_ lady.

'Password?' the lady moaned.

Emma glanced at the Professor who clearly said, 'Romious Mater'

The portrait swung open revealing a hole. Emma gasped.

'Miss Malfoy, I asked Miss Granger to accompany you to your bedroom,' the Professor said, 'she will be inside. Goodnight.'

Not a second later, Emma found herself alone in the corridor. It was very quiet, scary almost. 'Well,' Emma said aloud, 'I'm going to have to face them sometime…' and she climbed it the hole.

Inside, Emma found herself in a circular room full of students. There were several chairs, at least thirty, and quite a few tables. A fire was roaring in the fireplace, a gold and red banner above it said 'Welcome to the Gryffindor Common Room!'

Many students turned to look at the latecomer, and whispers started spreading. Suddenly, bouncing out the crowd came Hermione Granger, closely followed by Harry and Ron.

'Oh Emma! You're in Gryffindor! Oh, I just knew you would be. It's against school rules to change houses because of family matters. Did you know that? I read about it in Hogwarts a History. Dumbledore is very knowledgeable about rules but it doesn't mean he always follows them. But what did Draco say? How about Dumbledore?' Hermione said this very quickly, Emma had to take a moment to take it in.

'Gee, Hermione! Give her some room, will you?' Harry cried, pulling the bushy haired girl back slightly.

'I was only asking…'

Harry looked at Emma. He seemed to be taking her in, thinking.

'if you don't want to talk, it's ok. Just say and we'll make a diversion and you and 'mione can sneak up to your dormitory.'

Emma laughed. 'no, thank you. I'm still kinda shocked about it and I know I'm going to be in big trouble with my dad. I'm just hoping my mum calms him down…'

Ron had been quiet, Emma noticed. He simply stood staring.

'Do you want to talk about it?' Hermione asked.

Emma sighed. 'Can we talk tomorrow? I would really like to tell you but tonight I'm just really tired, I get like that sometimes…'

'Sure,' said Hermione, 'follow me to your new bedroom,' she walked away.

'Goodnight,' Emma called over her shoulder, following.

Ron stayed silent. Harry smiled, 'g'night.'

Hermione took Emma upstairs and stopped at a door which had 'FIRST YEARS' written on it.

'my room is just two floors up,' Hermione told her, 'if you need anything, just come up.' With that, she made her way back to the common room to see Harry and Ron.

Emma opened the dormitory door to be met by a loud, high-pitched scream.

'Hey, shut up Janine!' someone cried.

'Who was it?'

'Just another girl, geez!'

Emma stood at the doorway, eyes filled with surprise. Inside the room were five four poster beds, all covered in red and gold. The floor was made of fine wood. There was a window that gazed over Hogwarts grounds. There were drawers and wardrobes , and many trunks.

There were also four other girls. The one that had screamed seemed to be getting into pyjamas, she had long brown hair and hazel eyes. She was frozen one the spot, pyjama trousers half on. The other girl who spoke also had brown hair, but shorter. Her large brown eyes were gleaming in amusement. She was kneeling down at her trunk pulling clothes and items and sorting them into piles. The third girl was sitting at her mirror, fixing her raven hair so it sat perfectly on top of her head. She wore a lilac dressing gown made of silk. On her lap lay a purring, pure white cat. The fourth girl was already asleep and Emma couldn't see what she looked like due to the quilt over the girl.

'Hiya!' said the girl with short brown hair. 'Don't be shy, c'mon in.' Emma did so. 'I'm Lorna, nice to meet you.' The girl stuck her hand out to shake.

'I'm-'

'Emma Malfoy, we know,' said the long haired girl, Janine. 'I remembered your name being called out. I'm Janine. I was going to try and memorize everyone's names so I could surprise them when I first speak to them. I'm that kind of person.' By this time the girl had her trousers on completely and was smiling in a way which made Emma feel like home.

Lorna laughed. 'Yeah, you're weird…'

'Hello!' the girl at the mirror cried angrily. She obviously wanted to be involved in the conversation.

'Um, hi!' Lorna said sarcastically.

'How about me? Don't you want to know who I am?' the girl replied.

'We _know_ who you are.' Lorna rolled her eyes.

'_She_ doesn't!' the girl shot back.

Janine sighed. 'Fine, Emma this is Rachel Baird.'

'And this is Cameron,' Rachel pointed to the ball of white fluff on her knee, 'she's a girl in case you thought the name sounded boyish.'

'Hey, I have a cat!' Emma said. At that moment, she heard a 'mew. On the floor was a small cage. 'Jasper!' she ran to it and pulled out her furry friend.

'Is that your cat?' Janine asked. 'We didn't touch him in case his owner got angry.'

'Oh this is good!' said Rachel. They, that is, Cameron and Jasper-

'And my cat, Tiffany!' Lorna added, picking up a tabby cat from her bed.

'yes, well' Rachel continued, 'they can all play, it'll be so cute!'

Emma nodded. It was a lot to take in since she was tired. It was a slight illness she had. All she would need to do was wander round her manor and her mind got so tired consciousness was lost. Luckily Emma wasn't at that stage yet and could probably hide her minds disadvantage till a later date when she knew her roommates well. Only then would she dare tell. She had no idea if they would think it serious or silly, funny or sad. Draco knew of course, and her mother. They were the ones usually around her so they would know what to do if Emma suddenly went tired or limp. Yes, Emma thought, I'll tell them if they can be trusted…

'Hey, you ok?'

Emma was broken out of her thoughts to see Lorna staring at her curiously. 'yeah, I'm fine…'

'Well, I was just saying that's your bed.' Lorna pointed at the bed to the right of the window. 'You're between Janine and I'

'Oh, thanks,' Emma smiled.

She walked to her bed. Her trunk was already waiting on the mattress. Jasper had followed her, taking an interest in her actions. After preparing her clothes and schoolbag for the next day, Emma got changed into pyjamas and climbed into bed. Someone must have turned off the lights for as soon as she placed her head on the pillow, there was darkness.

'Night, all!' Janine said sleepily, follow by three 'night's after her.

Pulling the cover up to her chin, Emma snuggled into her kitten. Sleep took over.

AN. That's it, I'll put more up soon.

SNEAK PEAK AT NEXT CHAPTER: Emma has her first night-time wander of Hogwarts searching for food…


	6. Midnight Strolls

Emma groaned. A small, rough tongue was licking her cheek. Opening her eyes, Emma was met with a pair of brilliant emerald eyes. (AN. No, not Harry's! But wouldn't it be soooo great if it had been? _Dreamy look_)

'Jasper!' She cried. Her kitten stared back at her, a look of hunger in his eyes, Emma couldn't blame him, even she was famished after missing dinner. It was pitch black. Glancing at a glowing clock over by Lorna's bed, Emma saw it was half one in the morning. She turned back to her feline. 'What is it, mate, you hungry?' she whispered.

Jasper mewed.

'Oh, ok, you want food?'

'Mew!'

'Right, let's go.'

Emma stood up from her bed. She looked around. The others were fast asleep. Janine had put her head under her pillow. Emma made a note in her head to ask Janine if she had snoring problems. Lorna was sleeping soundly, her tabby cat, Tiffany was curled on top of her staring at them with curious yellow eyes. Rachel wore a pampering mask over her eyes and had both her hands clasped together in a posh manner. The remaining girl was still huddled under her duvet.

Slipping on slippers and a gown, Emma tried desperately to remember what Draco said the year before when he was describing how easy it was to get from the Slytherin Common Room to the kitchens.

/_Flashback_/

'Draco, don't you get bored? I mean, don't you run out of stuff to do at Hogwarts?' Emma asked, admiring her brother having breakfast.

'Emma, first of all quit staring!' Draco said, dropping his fork, 'If I'm only back for the Christmas holidays, what will you be like when it comes to the summer! Second of all, Hogwarts is huge and is filled with activities which sometimes,' he smirked, 'may be against the rules…'

Emma's eyes widened. 'Really?'

Draco leaned back in his chair, 'Sure! For instance at night, if your hungry like Crabbe and Goyle usually are, there's a painting of a fruit bowl on the third floor near the library. If you tickle the pear a passage way will open and you are in the kitchens! And the house elves will give you whatever you want!

/ _End flashback /_

Emma's stomach moaned. She had to go.

'Come on, Jasper,' Emma said quietly. She and her kitten crept to the doorway. Emma's hand closed over the door handle when a voice made her jump.

'Where are you going?'

Emma gave a small yelp and turned to the speaker. Her eyes landed on a girl with very long dark hair. It was the only girl in the dormitory that Emma had not yet met, the girl hidden under the duvet. Only now she stood in blue pyjamas at the foot of her bed. Her arms were crossed and she was staring curiously at Emma.

'Pardon?' Emma gasped.

'Where are you going?' the girl repeated.

Emma glanced at the door where Jasper was waiting. 'Um,' she whispered. 'The kitchens to get food, my kitten and I haven't eaten since before we got on the train to Hogwarts…'

The girl's eyes softened. 'Your hungry to, are you? I'm the same, I was really nervous about coming here and I couldn't eat dinner.' She stepped up to Emma and shook her hand. 'I'm Kirsty. I know your name already, Emma. Your brother…' she stopped, probably trying to find the right words, 'well, he made quite a scene.'

Emma smiled slightly, 'I'll bet loads of people will be saying hello to me tomorrow because they heard him at dinner…' her thoughts were interrupted by her stomach making a loud moan. 'Hey, if you're hungry too, why don't you come with me?'

Kirsty looked unsure, 'well, it isn't really allowed and we could get caught, plus how do we now where it is and we probably wouldn't be able to get anything. It is after twelve, remember?'

'My brother has told me otherwise', Emma grinned, 'don't worry, we will be able to get food and the hose elves wouldn't tell, I think we'd have to be careful, though, the caretaker, Filch, apparently doesn't sleep. What do you say?'

Kirsty judged up her hunger with her respect of the school rules. Hunger won.

It was quarter to two and on the seventh floor of Hogwarts castle, two eleven year old girls and a black kitten were trying to find a stairway to the lower floors.

They turned the corner in a corridor and pressed themselves into the shadows so they were out of sight.

Emma was no longer tired. She was wide awake very alert. Kirsty continued to rub her eyes and yawn. 'Are we there yet?' she asked.

'I told you, its several floors down, on the third floor. We need to find a stairway.' Emma said.

'You mean like that?'

Kirsty pointed straight ahead. At the end of the corridor was a staircase. 'Exactly!' Emma smiled. They ran to the stairs. They stared down into darkness.

'You first.' They said together. Luckily, Jasper decided to go down, saving them the trouble of pushing each other. Together, Emma and Kirsty descended the steps.

Suddenly, they felt the stairs beneath them jerk. 'What's happening!' Kirsty cried.

'The staircase, it's moving!' Emma stammered.

'Oh no, Dumbledore mentioned that. They like to change…' Kirsty said, grasping the banister hard.

'Oh that's very nice!' Emma said sarcastically.

Finally, the stairs stopped moving. Using this opportunity, they ran to the bottom.

'Ooh, I wish it wasn't so dark down here!' Kirsty cried.

Emma suddenly had an idea. Whipping out her wand, she said 'Lumos' Light shone from her wand.

'Cool, let me try. Lumos!' Another source of light appeared, Kirsty's wand.

Jasper mewed. 'Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce you' Emma said, 'Jasper?' the kitten looked up, 'Kirsty meet Jasper.'

'I already did.' Kirsty said embarrassed. 'I was first up in our dormitory and I felt sorry for him being in that cage so I played with him a little…but after seeing the others I went to bed, I get nervous around new people. That Janine girl, I don't like her...'

After finding two more sets of stairs (only one of them moved making them even more jumpy) they began checking the halls were clear. 'We're on the fourth floor, one more flight of stairs to go-'

'Ooohh I hear firsties!

Oh yes I do

And when I find them

They'll be stew!' a high voice sang.

Emma and Kirsty looked at each other, horrified. 'Who's that?' Kirsty mouthed. Emma gave her an 'I don't know' look and hurried into the shadows. Kirsty and Jasper followed. Not two seconds later, a small man hovering in mid air came whizzing into the corridor.

'They should be in bed,

And I bet they'll dread

That Filch will be lead

To them, they're **_dead_**!'

Kirsty whimpered. The man bounced off the walls and around the corner, away from them. 'Do you think we should still go?' Kirsty whispered, fear in her eyes.

Emma nodded bravely. She wasn't going to let a stupid little man get in the way of feeding her kitten. Jasper had crouched down, ears back. His eyes were wide with alarm. Poor thing, Emma thought sweeping Jasper into her arms. Slowly, she and Kirsty tip-toed around the corner.

Ahead of them was another staircase leading down. They stood onto it. They waited a moment to see if it moved. It didn't. They ran down. From the floor above the little man was cackling. He didn't know where they were but he was still searching.

'Come on!' Emma said. They ran down the hall. Since they were now on the right floor they now needed to find the library. 'I know the library is at the end of a corridor, but I don't know which one.'

'Oh that's great,' Kirsty replied sarcastically, 'how'd you know that?'

'My brother,

'Oh,'

They had been wandering on the third floor for ten minutes but it had seemed like hours. It wasn't until Jasper pounced out of Emma's arms and bolted down the corridor. 'Hey!' Emma cried.

They raced after him down the passage. It lead to a set of double doors. Jasper mewed up at the gold banner that read 'LIBRARY'

'You're cat isn't normal,' Kirsty breathed. Emma stared at the feline; she would need to check with Hermione about extra ordinary animals. But first she had to check the paintings on the wall.

'Look for a painting of a fruit bowl,' Emma said. Using their lighted wands they each took a side of the hallway and studied each painting. Emma wasn't having much luck.

'I found it!' Kirsty said, minutes later. Emma hurried to her. Surly enough they were standing in front of a picture of a bowl filled with bananas, apples, oranges and a small amount of grapes. 'What do we do?'

'Tickle it,' Emma answered simply. She was given a confused look. Kirsty stretched out her hand and scratched lightly on the green grapes. They jumped back as the grapes did a strange sort of wriggle and an opening appeared.

They stepped though in a nervous fashion. Jasper crept ahead of them. The opening closed behind them. They found themselves in a large room. There were several worktops, sinks and cookers. Vegetables were chopping themselves in mid air, meat was floating in and out of ovens and seven or so house elves were gazing at them.

'Our first visitors of the year!' one of them cried. It was a strange looking creature. No taller than the worktop that he was standing next to. The elves cheered and Emma and Kirsty were pushed towards a couple of chairs. They sat down. 'You want food? We shall make you your favourite, yes we will!' cried the elf.

Emma and Kirsty grinned.

Not five minutes later they were digging in to platefuls of food. Emma spooned cereal into her mouth while Kirsty was munching on eggs and toast. They both grinned like mad men. This had to be the best midnight wander any first year had ever journeyed on their first night. Jasper sat curled up on the floor chewing delicious chicken pieces.

Emma suddenly remembered something that Kirsty had said. She turned to her friend.

'Hey, you said earlier you didn't like Janine, why?'

Kirsty took her time to answer. She swallowed her food and took a large drink of pumpkin juice. Slowly, she replied 'I think she's weird, too weird for my liking. Can't see me getting used to her. Plus, I doubt she liked me when we met.'

Emma nodded.

After finishing their meal they stood. 'Thank you very much,' Emma said to the elves, 'the food was delicious, thank you for your help,'

The Elves smiled from ear to ear looking utterly delighted at the comment. 'Oh no,' said one of the creatures, 'we must thank you, we love guests and it was our pleasure!'

Kirsty and Emma said goodbye to them (Jasper mewed happily) and they left.

Taking the same route that they used to get to the kitchens they travelled upwards towards the common room. Once or twice they heard the laugher of the small man but luckily they never met him. They approached the fat lady, who jumped awake after hearing the password.

'Well, if it will leave me alone…' she said, swinging open.

Kirsty and Emma rushed upstairs and jumped into their beds. After a minute of silence they started giggling. From her bed, Rachel moaned in her sleep which quietened them slightly.

'G'night Kirsty…' Emma said.

'Night Emma.'

Silence

'MEW!'

'Goodnight Jasper…'


	7. First Morning

_**First Morning**_

Emma woke the next morning the sound of rummaging. Sitting up in her bed she saw a figure dressed in black flying across the room.

'Janine, what ARE you doing?' Emma smiled.

The stressed looking girl faced her, her red cheeks standing out from her pale complexion. 'My tie!' she cried, 'I can't find my tie!'

At Emma's side, Lorna watched with mild interest, still under her covers. Catching Emma's gaze Lorna winked and pulled a black and red tie out from underneath her pillow. She quickly stuffed it back in again to stop Janine seeing it. Emma chuckled. She got out of bed and started to get dressed. Rachel was still fast asleep and Kirsty could be heard in the bathroom. Lorna stepped over to Rachel's bed.

'Hey, Rach, time to get up,' she whispered, 'Rachel,' she whispered louder. She grinned, 'RACHEL, WAKE UP!'

Emma blocked out the next five minutes. Surely Rachel's screams woke nearby floors up. As Lorna laughed her head off and Rachel fumed back and fourth, Janine was still looking under each bed for her tie.

Kirsty strolled out of the bathroom a few minutes later. 'Morning Emma, morning Rachel.'

'That's nice,' Lorna said, 'don't mention me,'

Kirsty was facing the mirror, brushing away non-existent dust from her robes, 'I've never met you,'

Lorna rolled her eyes and began dressing. 'For the benefit of everyone in this room I am Lorna, I expect a greeting every morning and a pat on the back when I say or do anything right!'

Janine jumped up. 'I DON'T CARE! I WANT MY TIE!'

As the five girls went down to the common room, Emma saw quite a few people waiting for her. Hermione was with a group of boys, two of which Emma knew. Ron and Harry stood with three other boys. One boy was dark, another had sandy hair and the last had chubby cheeks.

'Morning! Emma, this is Dean, Seamus and Neville, they're in our year. They said they'll help you out if help is needed.' Hermione said.

'Oh, thanks,' Emma replied, 'but why would I need help?'

Hermione's eyes widened slightly, 'oh just getting around, you know, in case you get lost…Oh, are these your dorm mates?'

She politely shook hands with Emma's four friends before stating it was breakfast time.

The now huge group left the Common Room. Kirsty began talking to Rachel, who quickly added Seamus and Dean into the conversation. Janine spoke rapidly to Neville who stared in wonder at the girl who did not stop to take breaths during her rant.

'I've heard Hogwarts is so large it takes the full seven years to get used to it but I don't think it'll be too difficult since I have a rather large home, my dads a lawyer you see and my mum works for a popular estate agent, I'm a muggle born, if you didn't know and I think I already know more than some purebloods here, ha-ha!'

Neville blinked. He blinked again.

Lorna had asked the question 'When do flying lessons start?' to no-one in particular but Ron was suddenly deep in discussion with her about quidditch skills. Hermione was ahead of the group, obviously wanting to find out what classes she had. Emma walked awkwardly with Harry. As they walked through the corridors of which Emma and Kirsty had explored only hours ago, they were silent. After five minutes Emma finally plucked up the courage to talk.

'So…what are the teachers like?'

Harry seemed relieved she had spoken. 'Well, most of them are fine, Professor McGonagall is strict, she teaches Transfiguration, and Binns, of History of Magic, has this amazing talent to make you sleep with your eyes open, just don't tell him he's a ghost cause I'm not sure if he's noticed…' Emma laughed. Harry went on, 'Plus there's Professor Flitwick, he's great, he teaches Charms. I think the only teacher worth worrying about is Snape.'

'Snape?' Emma asked, surprised. 'What's wrong with him? He's always been great to me.'

Ron, who had caught the last part, stopped dead in his tracts. This caused Harry to walk straight into him. 'Nice move, Ron…' Harry snarled, rubbing his injured head.

Ron wasn't listening.

'You like Snape? And your in Gryiffindor!'

'Severus visits my home a lot. All my life he's always been a fun uncle figure to me.' Emma said quietly. She got on well with Hermione and Harry and she desperately did not want Ron to hold a grudge.

Ron gave her a dark look before running ahead to Hermione.

'Please ignore him,' Harry said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously, 'Hermione gave him an earful last night about his 'behaviour', it's only to be expected that he'll be like this…'

'Shame…' Lorna sighed, 'we were having such an interesting conversation…'

'So the owls just…fly in?'

'Yes.'

'Don't they hit each other?'

'I don't know, why don't you ask them…'

'Ask the owls?'

'Yeah'

'Now THAT'S an idea…'

Emma rolled her eyes. She knew Lorna was pretending to be stupid. The mail had just arrived in the Great Hall and most first years were in awe of it. Emma wasn't, Draco had explained a lot about Hogwarts. Draco. Emma raised her head towards the Slytherin table.

Draco sat staring blankly at his empty plate. At his left was Pansy Parkinson. Emma knew the arrangements the Parkinson and Malfoy family had. At sixteen Draco and Pansy would begin planning their wedding.

'Two strong, pureblood families, uniting as one. It is a splendid thing!' Lucious had once said.

Not everyone agreed. Emma hated the Parkinson's with a passion. Mr Parkinson was very big-headed, boasting of the family history, claiming to be a descendent of Salazar Slytherin himself, which was simply not true. His black moustache seemed very suspicious when put next to his wisps of grey hairs on the top of his shiny head.

His wife was very snotty. One of the ugliest things you have ever seen. Her greying hair was very badly dyed red, her teeth were a disgusting shade of yellow and her nose took up most of her face. Not many people could beat that, but their daughter could.

Pansy was a lot like her mother. She had a large; spread out nose and small beady eyes, her hair was a greasy blonde which she tended to flick when around Emma's brother. Pansy's face was practically plastered with make up. A thick foundation made her face yellow (which looked stupid with her white neck).Her ruby red lip stick made her lips look twice as big as they should be which was sickening to look at. Her lashes were stuck together with mascara and her eyes looked beaten at the amount of eye shadow she used. All in all, Draco was not getting a good deal.

Mrs Malfoy was forever begging her husband to stop the arranged marriage, but it never made a difference. Emma had found Draco near to tears when the topic came up. Why would he marry a pig? It wasn't fair.

Emma turned her attention to Draco's right and almost fell off her chair with fright. Blaise Zabini was staring right back at her with an evil grin on his face. He wriggled his eyebrows, making Emma look away in disgust.

Kirsty noticed her expression. 'You ok?'

Emma nodded. 'Fine,' she lied.

AN. Ok, what I was trying to do is give background info on Emma's family and how her room mates might not get along for long. Tell me what you think!


	8. First Day

_**First day**_

TIMETABLE

Emma Dominique Malfoy

MONDAY

9:00 Transfiguration

9:55 History of Magic

10:55 INVERVAL

11:10 Charms

12:05 Charms

1:00LUNCH

2:10 Potions

3:00 Herbology

Professor Flitwick was one of the best teachers ever, Emma decided, after Charms. The very enjoyable lesson she had just had was a lot better than History of Magic. Kirsty, Rachel, Lorna and Janine had all agreed.

'He seems really friendly.' Lorna commented as they made their way to the dungeons.

'And funny,' Kirsty added.

'And he's so small!' Rachel squealed.

Emma laughed, 'I think-oof!' she hit someone while rounding a corner in the dungeon hallways, 'I'm so sorry, I didn't see- Draco!'

Draco's eyes widened as he realized who he bumped into. 'Eminem! Uh, hi, where you off to?'

It was rather a stupid question. There was only one class that took place in the dungeons. Realizing this quickly, he said, 'Potions, right, you doing ok so far?'

Emma nodded. 'Yeah, Flitwick's great, just like Harry said.' As soon as the words left her lips Emma knew she shouldn't have said it.

Draco's eyes darkened. 'Harry?'

Emma shifted uncomfortably, 'Yeah, you know, Harry Potter?'

Draco nodded slowly before walking away without saying goodbye.

'Eminem?' Rachel asked.

'Don't ask…'

'Yes, please don't cause we're gonna be late!' Janine yelled. She liked yelling.

'There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science or exact art that is potion making.'

Emma stared at her brother's godfather in mild shock. She never noticed how eerie he looked. She wasn't afraid or anything but she wasn't surprised to see half the class cower as he spoke. The room was dark due to the lack of any windows. Emma sat at the front beside Rachel. Behind them were Lorna and Kirsty. Janine was across the aisle at Rachel's side, sitting with a small boy with huge blue eyes. Emma remembered his name was Robin because Rachel had went on about how cool Batman and Robin were, Emma had no idea who or what they were but was sure it was made by muggles.

'But for those select few…I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the scenes…I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even…put a stopper in death…'

'Strange…' Emma heard Lorna whisper. 'He can stop himself dying but he can't reduce the size of his nose…'

Emma, Kirsty and Rachel giggled. Janine gave Lorna a dark look. As did Snape.

'Miss Malfoy, What is so funny? Do you not have an interest in life?' He sneered.

'Yes sir, sorry sir,' Emma mumbled, annoyed that Snape picked on her. Of course, she didn't like favouritism but it seemed slightly unfair.

It was a surprising lesson. Snape had docked ten points from Gryffindor and mostly it was either because Emma had sneezed at the wrong moment or she was leaning too hard on her quill. This side of Snape was one Emma had never seen before. He used to be friendly.

After the bell rang everyone practically ran out the classroom. Emma's next and last class was Herbology. She waited for her friends to come out. Lorna was last to come out.

'I can tell you how to bottle fame, and glory,' she said in a scary, low voice, glaring at the rest of the group, 'and put a stopper…in **_death!_**' She concluded by throwing her head back and laughing like a maniac. 'MUAH HA HAHA HA!'

Everyone laughed.

'A marvellous performance, Miss Blackmore.' said a cold voice from the doorway.

Snape looked angry and they made a quick escape before he started giving out detentions.

'Do you still like him now?' Kirsty asked.

'Not really…' Emma replied.

They went outside and walked to the greenhouses. Professor Sprout was waiting for them.

'Hurry along, girls, your last to arrive and I want to get a start on rose merchants!'

During the next hour Emma learned about rose merchants. They were tiny little creatures about the size of a thumb. They were a pinkish colour with strange pointy orange hats. Found in-between rose petals, the flying merchants enjoy hiding from each other and are always playing. The lesson was quite pleasant and soon Emma found herself walking back towards the castle.

Everyone else had gone ahead of her. Emma gazed around the grounds and her eyes landed on a small cabin near the trees to the forest. A large man, at least twice the size as a normal human, was walking around the cabin with an equally large dog. Emma couldn't resist.

'Excuse me!' Emma cried. The man looked at her.

'Yeh?'

'Um, could I clap him?'

'Aye aye, you jus' go righ' ahead, e's friendly,' the man smiled.

Emma smiled back and approached the dog. The dog certainly was friendly. It slobbered all over Emma's hand.

'Oh, er, sorry 'bout tha'…'

'It's fine, I love dogs,' Emma replied, 'my dad hates them, he hates all animals, really. Not often I get to see dogs, never mind touch them. What's his name?'

The man scratched the dog's ears. 'Fang, 'ad him since Merlin knows when, and who might' you be?'

'I'm Emma, first year.'

'Are ye now? Well I 'ope there'll be more visits from you, Emma. I'm the grounds keeper and new Care of Magical Creatures teacher, call me Hagrid.'

Emma shook hands with Hagrid and automatically knew she would be coming here more often.

'Don' look like your visits going un-noticed, dun it?' Hagrid said, amused. He nodded towards Rachel and Kirsty, who were running towards them.

'Emma!' Rachel cried. 'Come on, we want to explore before dinner!'

Emma said goodbye to Hagrid, a goodbye pat on the head to Fang and followed her friends inside.

Rachel, who was very organised, made a plan. They would explore each floor starting at the bottom. Each evening they would search one floor so it would only take them about a week to know the whole castle.

Being the first night, they began in the dungeons. After finding Lorna and Janine they went down.

'Kinda creepy down here, isn't it?' Rachel said after five minutes wandering. They were in a dark hall, only a few lit candles showed them a path.

'Yeah, imagine being a Slytherin!' Lorna replied, 'They LIVE here!'

'Imagine a person sleeping in this place,' Janine muttered. 'It's colder than the rest of the castle and it's got such a gloomy atmosphere. You would need to be mad…'

'Funny, that's exactly what WE say about YOU.'

The group stopped. An assembly of kids stepped out from the darkness and into view. There were about three boys, one of which had spoken, and two girls. They were first years as well. They were all wearing green and black ties. Slytherins.

'I am so sorry,' Janine stuttered, clearly angry at herself for saying what she said. 'I didn't mean to offend you, I wasn't being rude or anything-'

'Oh shut up!' snapped the boy who had spoken. He was rather tall with black hair and pale features. His eyes were sharp and dark. He had a menacing look about him. The other boys and one of the girls were both small and fat. The last girl had a very long, thin face and a large forehead and wore small glasses.

'That's impolite, you know,' Rachel stated, 'she was apologising.'

'He knows that!' the fat girl sneered.

'He's not thick!' the other girl added.

Emma folded her arms, showing her annoyance, 'yeah, we can see you two already have that covered, don't you?'

Before they could understand what was said, Janine cried 'Hey, you're in some of our classes!'

'Well done.' The tall boy clapped slowly. 'If I remember correctly…Blythe' he pointed to Kirsty, 'Baird' at Rachel, 'Wilson' Janine, 'Blackmore' Lorna, 'and…Malfoy.' He smirked at Emma. 'It's strange, your family has been in Slytherin for centauries. What a let down you are,'

Emma walked forward a few steps ready to see how far she could put her fist into his face before a sharp voice rang, 'Dominic Minx!'

The boy jumped around to face a very angry Draco.

'What the hell did you just say!' Draco snarled.

'N-n-nothing, Malfoy, we were going, come on guys!' the group of first year Slytherins fled.

'Good thing you came, Drake,' Emma started, but was interrupted.

'And why are you down here, get out!' Draco snapped.

'Excuse me?'

'You're a Gryffindor, you don't belong here!'

Rachel stepped forward, 'there is no law or rule saying that.'

'Slytherins live in the dungeons and unless you didn't know Gryffindor's especially are not welcome in Slytherin territory. That's how it works.'

Emma felt herself flare up. 'Oh so I suppose you would be fine with me being friends with Harry Potter and, what is it you call them, Weasels and Mudbloods?'

Lorna, Rachel and Kirsty gasped. 'If you dare…You know what father would do if he knew you were with the enemy, you stay well way-' Draco said.

'Draco, face it, I'm in Gryffindor and there's nothing you or anyone else can do about it. You can't stop me being friends with people I like and you certainly can't stop me being different from the way you and dad want me to be!'

Emma stopped herself from saying anymore once she saw the look on Draco's face. Apart from being hurt and shocked, he also looked as if he was agreeing.

'Your right…I can't.'

With that he walked past them and out of sight.

'You were totally right to say that,' Kirsty said later. 'I'm not surprised he never retorted because there is nothing sensible to say.'

'Thanks…'Emma said. 'I just hope he still talks to me…'

'Course he will!' Rachel said. 'Just give him time.'

It was after dinner. They had arrived at the common room where everyone had pretty much gathered to talk before bed. Emma squeezed through the dozens of people to the window. She sat herself up on the ledge and watched the grounds for a while. Her roommates had gone up to the dormitory for some quiet. Emma sat alone for a long time until she was tapped on the shoulder.

'Harry, Ron! What you doing?'

Harry looked funny. Beside him was Ron, who looked a lot friendlier than usual. Hermione wasn't present.

'Er, looking for you, actually.' Harry answered. 'Draco and I had a discussion about you tonight and I think you ought to know about it…'

Ron added, 'I wasn't there but I wish I was.'

'What happened?' Emma asked eagerly.

'Well, he owled me just before dinner. He asked me to go to the Charms classroom during dinner, alone. I wasn't going to but it mentioned he wanted to talk about you so I did.'

_**/Harry flashback/**_

'_Evening Malfoy'_

'_Potter.'_

'_What's all this about then?'_

'_Well if Emma hadn't explained her views an hour ago I would be telling you to stay the hell away from my sister.'_

'_Buuuuuut?'_

'_But she did, so instead I want to ask you a favour.'_

'_A favour? The all mighty Draco Malfoy is requesting a favour from low Harry-'_

'_Yes or no, Potter?'_

'_What favour?'_

_Sigh 'I want you to look after her…'_

'_Sorry you're speaking too quietly, what?'_

'_Look after her!'_

'_Emma?'_

'_Yes!'_

'_Sure,'_

'_Good. You can go now.'_

'_Fine…hey, Malfoy, are-are you crying?'_

'_No, course not' turns away._

_Unsure. 'I can see fine well you are…why did you ask me anyway? Aren't you doing a good enough job?'_

'_Bloody hell, Potter, are you that stupid? I can't do anything. She doesn't respect me like she used to. I can't see where she is all the time!'_

'_But neither can I-'_

'_But she respects you, hell, I'll bet she likes you as well. She's in your house and you seem to have some mental problem where you just HAVE to help people. And Potter?' calmer now._

'_Yeah?'_

'_She's gonna need all the help she can get when my father finds out.'_

'_Finds out what?'_

'_Promise me you'll look after her.'_

'_But what-'_

'_Please Harry!'_

'_Promise.'_

'_Thank you.' Leaves. _

_**/End Flashback/**_

'He…he was crying?'

'Yeah.'

'Oh no,'

Emma let her head fall into her hands. Ron put an arm round her shoulder. 'He'll be fine, Emma,' he said. 'To me it sounds like he still wants to look after you, he just wants you to have more protection. Even he isn't worried about himself, and to tell the truth, that IS a first.'

Emma looked up. 'You think so?'

The boys nodded.

'Thanks…I suppose I better get to bed.' A smile appeared on her face, 'I can sleep easy to night.'

'How's that?' Harry asked, smiling as well.

'Isn't it obvious?' Emma began walking away, 'I got Harry Potter looking after me!'

AN. Sorry for taking so long in updating lately, there's a lot of stuff going on and hopefully it'll die down a bit so I can write more often.


	9. Chapter 9

The dreaded letter came the next day during breakfast. Emma recognised her fathers' eagle owl as it swooped down. It was the personal owl, only used for business usually. Why would father send it here? Emma worried. She caught the letter as it fell from the owls clutches. It wasn't a howler. Thank goodness.

'oooh, Little Miss Popular, aren't you?' Lorna teased.

'Shut up,' Emma replied, going cold with fear.

'Look, Hogwarts may be a magic school but letters don't open themselves without an incantation,' Rachel smiled from across the table. 'And it may interest you to note the letter has captured three Slytherins eye,'

Emma looked up at the Slytherin table. Draco had a fork halfway up to his mouth. He had froze, eyes wide. Beside him, Blaise was smirking at the letter. He scared Emma. The last one to be spotted was further down the Hall. it was Dominic from the day before. He stared curiously and as soon as Emma saw him he sneered and turned away.

'Well, that settles it,' Emma said, standing, 'I'll open it private,' She went out the hall and disappeared down a corridor.

'So when did she leave?' Harry asked Rachel.

'Um, five minutes after she came in the Great Hall. She got a letter and her brother and his friend and a first year we met yesterday were watching her so she said she would open it in private.' Rachel rambled on.

'She went left' Lorna added.

'This is ridiculas!' Janine cried. 'Class starts in ten minutes! I can't waste time, I have to get my school bag, look for her yourselves,'

Janine stormed upstairs leaving Harry, Ron, Hermione, Lorna, Rachel and Kirsty in the Entrance Hall. Emma had been gone for nearly an hour. Classes were dangerously close and she would no doubt be late.

'Could the letter be from her father?' Hermione asked. She was chewing on her lip nervously.

'That would explain the attention it got.' Harry said. 'Right, split up, you two' he said to Lorna and Kirsty, 'check the main hallways, you,' to Rachel and Hermione, 'search the ground and first floor. Ron, tackle the second and the third. I'll take the fourth and fifth,'

Everyone one agreed.

The first classes of the day found a few empty seats. No-one had any luck in finding Emma. Gathering on the third floor, the group reported that they found nothing. Only Harry hadn't turned up.

'Probably feeling it's his duty to find her,' Ron mused, 'after the promise he made to Malfoy.'

'I hope she's alright,' Hermione said worriedly. But suddenly she rounded on the first years. 'you all get to your classes. You can't miss anything so early in your first term. Ron and I will find Harry and we'll search everywhere in the school for her, don't worry.'

Lorna started to disagree but noticed Ron's warning look, which meant 'she's mad, just do as she says'

So with Lorna, Rachel and Kirsty heading to their class, Ron and Hermione went upstairs to find Harry, and with any luck, to find Emma.

Harry had a feeling his friends were having no success downstairs. The fourth floor was empty apart from a lost Ravenclaw (I-Ling Chang, Cho's younger sister). After kindly telling her where Charms was, Harry tried the fifth floor. For ten minutes he searched. Nothing interesting or out of place. Until he nearly slid on a piece of parchment.

'yikes!'

Grabbing onto the stone wall, Harry steadied himself. He picked up the parchment and read it.

**Dear Emma,**

**I cannot say how disappointed you make me. Your mother and I are furious. You have disgraced the Malfoy line, embarrassing not only your parents but Draco as well. I have spoken to the headmaster but he has said you cannot be sorted again. Do you realize what this means? It means you may not be apart of the family much longer. The thought of having a Gryffindor in the family is sickening. **

**You are on thin ice. Severus will be watching you closely and reporting back to me. if I hear anything I don't like you will be disowned at once. Remember who the enemy is.**

**If you embarrass Draco any further then I'm sure he will tell me. **

**Despite these events, I do have good news although you do not deserve it. The Zabini's and I have been discussing the future of yourself and their son Blaise. **

**I have reasoned with them, saying that the sorting hat must be getting too old to know a Huflepuff to a hippogriff and the have agreed to allow Blaise to wed you when you turn seventeen. As soon as the papers are ready you will be sent the agreement, which you will sign. Blaise will do the same. You should be very grateful. Zabini's are one of the few Pureblood families that are as high up in class as we are. I don't regret having a daughter as much now. You may alert Draco at once and tell him the news.**

**Remember what I said. As I told Draco those few years ago, congratulations on your engagement.**

**Yours truly**

**Father.**

Harry sighed heavily as he re-read the letter. So Emma was close to being disowned. And now she was going to marry Blaise Zabini with no say in the matter. Plus Draco was also engaged? To who?

'That family is screwed up…' Harry shook his head.

'I know,' said a voice down the corridor. 'I'm I'm in it.'

Harry turned to the voice to see a crouched figure in the shadows.

'Emma…' Harry didn't know what to say. What could he say?

Emma sniffed and tried standing. She wiped her red eyes with her hand, refusing to look into Harry's eyes. 'I always knew it would happen…' she stuttered, 'Dad always tried to put Blaise and I together. At parties, I would sit next to him and have him stare and talk to me.' She looked up straight into Harry's eyes desperately. 'He's a horrible person! Draco knows it! Draco would help me, distracting him so I could sneak away,' She sniffed again.

Harry was never good at comforting. Mostly because no-one ever comforted him when he was distressed and crying. But he did what he could. He rubbed her arm. Emma began crying again and she hugged him. Harry resolved to rubbing her back.

What sort of person would do this to their daughter? Harry thought sadly.


End file.
